Utopia Garden
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Secuela de Ave de Cenizas. Harry Edgeworth ha llegado a Howarts en donde lo esperan los maquíavelicos planes de Dumbledore, las nuevas amistades el amor plátonico que ha convivido con el los últimos cuatro años y porque no la infaltable herencia de los Potter...los problemas que llegan a ellos[Harry Edgeworth x Tom Riddle] [PW x ME] slash y femslash.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la saga de videojuegos Acce Attorney a la compañia Capcom.**_

_**Summary: Secuela de Ave de Cenizas. Harry Edgeworth ha llegado a Howarts en donde lo esperan los maquíavelicos planes de Dumbledore, las nuevas amistades el amor plátonico que ha convivido con el los últimos cuatro años y porque no la infaltable herencia de los Potter...los problemas que llegan a ellos[Harry Edgeworth x Tom Riddle] [PW x ME] slash y femslash.**_

_**Parejas:**_**Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth, Harry Potter/EdgeworthxTom Riddle, Maya Fey/AprilMay Trucy Wright/Angel Star, Apollo Justice/KristophGavin y Ema Skye/Klavier Gavin. Severus Snape/Sirius Black, Hermionie/Bellatrix Ron/Lucius y...muchas más **

_**Después de una pequeña espera llega por fin lo que todos y todas esperabamos. Todos los asuntos que se dejaron sin concluir en Ave de Cenizas se resuelven aquí. en la segunda parte de este fic.**_

_**Disfruten del prólogo ;)**_

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

Sentado en su oficina Albus Dumbledore contaba las horas esperando que su plan no fallase de nuevo.

Tenía la intención de no volver a cometer los mismos errores de su pasado, bueno tal vez se excedió en su manera de hacer las cosas. El sabia que dejando a Harry con los Dursley iba a pasarla algo mal, pero necesitaba a un muchacho con carácter duro, para que cuando llegara a Howarts el pudiera adoctrinarlo, y cuando tuviera el suficiente entrenamiento acabaría con Lord Voldemort.

Sin embargo cometió un muy grande error, eso fue dejarlo en casa de los Dursley. ¡El solo quería un guerrero con carácter fuerte! No podían culparlo por formar a quien salvaría los traseros de la población mágica por algo de crianza ruda.

Sin embargo se vio obligado a dejar de lado esos pensamientos y espero a que se enviara su tan ansiada carta.

Dentro de unos días Harry Potter ahora Edgeworth se encontraría ingresando a Howarts, en donde por fin podría moldearlo a su antojo.

Sin embargo tan distraído estaba que no se percato del misterioso animal que espiaba desde las sombras, ni de lo que creían ser dagas en la mirada de Fawkes el fénix.

Pero los sueños de Albus Dumbledore estaban por terminar antes de empezar a construirse.

¿De verdad piensas que el chico no encontrara maneras de evadir tus planes?


	2. La Gran Noticia

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la saga de videojuegos Acce Attorney a la compañia Capcom.**_

_**Summary: Secuela de Ave de Cenizas. Harry Edgeworth ha llegado a Howarts en donde lo esperan los maquíavelicos planes de Dumbledore, las nuevas amistades el amor plátonico que ha convivido con el los últimos cuatro años y porque no la infaltable herencia de los Potter...los problemas que llegan a ellos[Harry Edgeworth x Tom Riddle] [PW x ME] slash y femslash.**_

_**Parejas:**_**Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth, Harry Potter/EdgeworthxTom Riddle, Maya Fey/AprilMay Trucy Wright/Angel Star, Apollo Justice/KristophGavin y Ema Skye/Klavier Gavin. Severus Snape/Sirius Black, Hermionie/Bellatrix Ron/Lucius y...muchas más **

_**Después de una pequeña espera llega por fin lo que todos y todas esperabamos. Todos los asuntos que se dejaron sin concluir en Ave de Cenizas se resuelven aquí. en la segunda parte de este fic.**_

_**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1: La Gran Noticia<strong>_

_Apuesto, Letal, Destinado a la grandeza._

_El Tribunal ha convocado a un abogado_

_Dos Hombres lo Aman_

_A uno todo el jurado le teme_

_El otro es su mejor amigo_

_Pero solo el…puede salvarse a si mismo_

—Harry —una voz joven lo llamaba a sus espaldas.

_El Tribunal de los Ángeles ha perdido su esplendor sometido por un tirano Abogado desde la cima del más alto edificio, su única esperanza recae en un joven becario que ha sido llamado a su despacho. Pero la intención de este joven no es culpar a nadie, Apollo Justice "el cuerdas de acero" planea conquistar su libertad._

— ¡Harry Edgeworth! — Una exclamación enfadada lo saca de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto el menor inocentemente.

—Te he estado llamando por cinco minutos, y no me haces caso— dijo Apollo Justice abogado defensor.

—Solo estoy escribiendo mi **_futura novela de ficción_** y da la casualidad que encontré a mi musa en mi hermano mayor—se defendió el chico de gafas.

—Está bien debes dejar de leer demasiada Ficción, no es mi culpa que te hayas devorado toda la biblioteca de leyes de tu padre—mascullo el mayor.

Ambos observaban el escrito del menor, apenas llevaba media cuartilla de una hoja en blanco, al lado de la laptop descansaba una copia de Trono de Cristal*

—La sinopsis suena muy bien, pero no creo que a Kristoph le agrade la idea de que lo pongas como un tirano. —comento Justice a la ligera, cuando cayó en cuenta de eso se sonrojo, y Harry se dio cuenta de ello.

—Quiero decir…el señor Gavin— se autocorrigió el abogado.

—Y esas confiancitas con el jefe Apollo…—dijo el menor arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Oh Vamos! somos colegas es normal que llegue un momento en que nos tratemos con cierta familiaridad— se defendió el castaño.

—Le voy a decir al señor Wright que te ves a escondidas con él cuándo según tú están trabajando "horas extras" y da la casualidad de que se encuentran en el Karaoke, el Gotcha, o el parque de diversiones. — se burlo el hijo del fiscal demonio.

—Para empezar el y yo solo salimos a divertirnos los viernes en la noche, somos jóvenes todavía, los A-M-I-G-O-S acostumbran salir y no son citas— se defendió el becario haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Amigos".

Yo nunca dije que fueran citas, te delataste tu solito cuerdas de acero — le dijo el menor guardando su laptop y ambos salieron de la estancia.

Minutos más tarde fue lo que marco la diferencia, pues en ese momento entraba el mayor de los Gavin a su despacho. Arqueo una ceja al ver el tan característico libro que portaba el señorito Edgeworth, quien lo miraba receloso por *"Alguna razón en particular" motivado por la curiosidad leyó el titulo de la novela juvenil y empezó a leerla. De todos modos tenía que esperar a Justice, planeaba sorprenderlo este día al dejar el papeleo innecesario para… ¿Cómo decían los jóvenes? Ah sí "Irse de pinta" el resto de la tarde al mirador que se encontraba cerca del observatorio, no es que fuera romántico, pero tampoco quería parecer más cruel de lo que ya era. Los amigos tienen citas o ¿No?

—Recuerda, ni una palabra de mis citas con el señor Gavin a nadie, sobre todo al señor Wright no creo que le haga mucha gracia que me vuelva amigo de su rival de agencias escuchaste Edgeworth—Amenazo en voz baja el abogado.

—Entendido Señor Justice…o debería decir Apollo Sardothien Abogado letal de Los Ángeles y escritor de Fanfiction —dijo el menor con drama impregnado en la voz.

Al abrir la puerta del nuevo Hogar de los Edgeworth una casa veraniega en un barrio normal de la ciudad, con muchas habitaciones, y un espacioso jardín más una elegante fachada que le daba el aspecto de una mansión.

Phoenix Wright los recibió con la informalidad plasmada en el rostro, vestía ropa deportiva y se veía soñoliento hoy era su día libre.

—Harry tu padre quiere hablar contigo, está en su despacho esperándote— le informo el abogado pelo pincho.

—Gracias Señor Wright…quiero decir Phoenix—dijo el menor con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar informalmente al novio de su padre aunque este se lo haya solicitado.

Toco suavemente la puerta del despacho de su padre, y cuando la señal fue dada entro al sobrio lugar.

Era elegante, pero muy diferente a su homónimo en la fiscalía…tenía toques italianos, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea.

Al lado de su padre se encontraban dos personas, Su tío Severus quien vestía su ya tan conocida ropa negra, y su madrina Dahlia, ambos tenían sonrisas tranquilizadoras. En el medio estaba su padre Miles Edgeworth con su seriedad y elegancia plasmada en el buen vestir y sus facciones en el rostro. Lo único que faltaba era una copa de vino en las manos de su padre y…. ¡Voilá! Una representación de la escena de una película o libro de mafiosos.

—Hijo, iré al grano con esto, el asunto a tratar es que ha llegado tu carta a la escuela de Magia Howarts—Le informo su padre tendiéndole la carta en la que figuraba el nombre del Director y la lista de materiales para el ciclo escolar.

Miro con indecisión la carta, desde hacía cuatro años que le habían dado la noticia de que portaba sangre mágica en sus venas, y era el conocido Salvador del mundo Mágico que derroto a Voldemort. Sentía que como deber moral tenía que asistir a aquella escuela, se los debía a aquella gente, y despreciar la invitación sería una gran falta de respeto de su parte.

—No sientas que tienes la obligación de ir si no quieres, puedes iniciar tu educación mágica en *Salem junto con Trucy— hablo su padre con calma.

Salem era una escuela dividida en 3 secciones para estudiantes mágicos, no mágicos o que profesaran alguna religión. Se dividían en distintos planteles. El primero que comprendía las dos aéreas Mágica y Humana situada en Miami y la Religiosa situada en Oklahoma.

Como tenia ambos planes de estudios (Mágico y no Mágico) juntos y por separado, era fácil saber que los dos muchachos asistirían al plantel de Miami. Y Harry tomaría ambos planes en caso de que decidiera asistir allí.

Pero también Howarts tenía sus cosas buenas, allí estudiaron sus padres lo sabía porque su tío Severus se lo había contado y le había mostrado un álbum de fotos de sus padres que logro rescatar de su antigua vivienda.

Y Aparte porque el plantel era un castillo antiguo y con mucha Historia y a Harry le gustaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con esa rama. Los únicos defectos que el encontraba eran:

Howarts era un internado, y bueno el no tenía muy buena opinión sobre los a prácticamente 10 horas de vuelo desde Estados Unidos a su natal Director era Albus Dumbledore que seguramente lo odiaba y le haría la vida imposible a él.

Eran equitativas las ventajas y desventajas así que decidió ir a Howarts, lo bueno de todo esto era que su tío y el tendrían el resto de la tarde para comprar los materiales usando un trasladador como forma de viaje .Por primera vez experimentaría un viaje como mago.

Entrada la noche regreso a casa, agotado pero feliz, antes de dormir quería hablar con Tom. Hacía días que no tenía tiempo de hacerlo el cansancio le ganaba 2 a 0.

"Tom ¿Estas Despierto?"Susurro el menor en pregunta.

"Si lo estoy muchacho que es lo que quieres son las dos de la mañana en Londres si no te has fijado"

Luego de aquella primera reprimenda, el menor pasó a contar detalle por detalle cómo había llegado su carta a Howarts y que acompañado de su tío Severus conoció el callejón Diagon, que compraron sus útiles escolares encontrando muy pocos chicos de once años preocupados por su próximo inicio de clases.

"La gente siempre es así Harry, siempre deja todo para el último minuto" contesto Tom mentalmente.

"Ah por cierto, cuando fui a comprar mi primera varita el señor Ollivander dijo que tu y yo teníamos varitas con el mismo núcleo mágico" menciono el muchacho antes de caer rendido al sueño y dejara a Tom Riddle con un nuevo enigma para resolver.

"Cada vez te vuelves más interesante…Harry" murmuro el ente antes de desaparecer de la mente del menor

* * *

><p><strong>*La Novela de Sarah J Mass<strong>

***Según el cannon de Acce Attorney Kristoph Gavin fue condenado a muerte por el asesinato del padre de Vera Misham, fue el culpable de que a Phoenix le quitaran su distintivo de abogado y otros cargos más, pero como esto es un AU solo paso una corta estancia en prisión pero salio luego de unos cuantos asuntos por resolver(corrupción) y como hundio al novio del padre de Harry es por eso que le mira con cierta desconfianza.**

***Salem es una de las escuelas que muchos fans intersectan en sus AU en Estados Unidos, yo tambien me dare el lujo de hacerlo ;)**


	3. Un Nuevo Mundo

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la saga de videojuegos Acce Attorney a la compañia Capcom.**_

_**Summary: Secuela de Ave de Cenizas. Harry Edgeworth ha llegado a Howarts en donde lo esperan los maquíavelicos planes de Dumbledore, las nuevas amistades el amor plátonico que ha convivido con el los últimos cuatro años y porque no la infaltable herencia de los Potter...los problemas que llegan a ellos[Harry Edgeworth x Tom Riddle] [PW x ME] slash y femslash.**_

_**Parejas:**_**Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth, Harry Potter/EdgeworthxTom Riddle, Maya Fey/AprilMay Trucy Wright/Angel Star, Apollo Justice/KristophGavin y Ema Skye/Klavier Gavin. Severus Snape/Sirius Black, Hermionie/Bellatrix Ron/Lucius y...muchas más **

_**Después de una pequeña espera llega por fin lo que todos y todas esperabamos. Todos los asuntos que se dejaron sin concluir en Ave de Cenizas se resuelven aquí. en la segunda parte de este fic.**_

_**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 2: Un Nuevo Mundo<em>**

Los días habían pasado volando, tal como la suave brisa de verano al entrar por la ventana, el tiempo se había ido muy deprisa para el más joven de los Edgeworth.

Las despedidas empezaron a temprana hora de la mañana, una breve reunión de madrugada en el despacho de su padre, en donde tantas veces habían pasado buenos momentos, así como malos.

Después de dormir un poco más fue recibido sorpresivamente por un madrugador Apollo y una renuente Trucy, ella aún estaba resentida porque su mejor amigo no la acompañaría en sus travesías, sabía que sus caminos debían separarse tarde o temprano, ella esperaba que fuera más tarde no ahora en donde pasaban a una nueva etapa de la vida.

Sin embargo luego de una reconciliadora charla, volvieron a ser los mejores amigos de siempre.

Con Justice las cosas fueron mejor, no hubo ningún reproche de su parte.

—Ya era hora de que el señor Edgeworth aceptara mi sugerencia de enviarte a un internado, te voy a extrañar…pero al menos me librare de ti por el resto del año—bromeo Justice.

—No te preocupes "cuerdas de acero" estaré aquí para Navidad, mientras tanto No hagas nada que yo no haría y cuidadito que esas "Horas Extras" con Gavin no sean tan seguidas—Lo último hizo sonrojar al mayor.

Unos minutos más tarde recibió un motivador discurso del mismísimo Phoenix Wright, en donde le aconsejaba no dejarse vencer ni manipular por nada ni por nadie, porque a pesar de todo era un chico muy inteligente y lograría identificar a las personas.

Sorpresivamente, no hubo llantos, ni melodramas por parte de su tía Dahlia a quien no le pareció muy buena la idea de dejarlo ir a Howarts tan campante y a sus anchas.

Intuyendo la clase de peligros que se encontrarían allí. Es decir un chico que no sabe cómo funciona el recién descubierto mundo mágico, corría peligro en ser devorado por los carroñeros y viles magos ambiciosos llenos de poder que no se detendrán por nada del mundo hasta obtener lo que quieren.

Está bien, tal vez si sonó un poco exagerado, pero así era su guardiana. Sin embargo lejos de toda expectativa femenina solo le dio una sonrisa.

—No es un hasta siempre, los veo luego queda mejor, regresaras a casa más pronto de lo que crees—le dijo ella enigmáticamente.

Al momento Harry suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta de su hogar, abrió el puño que formaba su mano, una moneda más bien un euro era un trasladador que lo llevaría a Londres.

Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el hasta estar enfrente del andén que lo transportaría al mundo mágico.

Con una sonrisa en los labios atravesó la pared que lo dirigió hacia ese nuevo mundo que le asustaba pero a la vez tenía ganas de conocer.

King Kross le dio la bienvenida a un nuevo ciclo escolar, sabía que su tío estaba en Howarts esperándolo, pero también allí se encontraba su hasta ahora, peor enemigo número uno.

Subió al Expreso de Howarts con el corazón encogido en su mano, si bien era un ser al que le encantaba convivir con la gente, los Edgeworth eran lo estrictamente sociales, no por lo que su educación les inculcara, eso era caso aparte de su padre y abuelo, la respuesta tenía que ver con la naturaleza heredada.

Consiguió adentrarse en un compartimiento solitario, abrió en su baúl el compartimiento que tenía reservado para sus libros juveniles, se mostro decepcionado al no encontrar el de Trono de Cristal, a pesar de que fue un regalo de su amiga. La obra en sí no le gusto demasiado, pero era lo suficiente entretenido para pasar el rato.

Al no encontrarlo en el momento en el cual más lo necesitaba, reviso su teléfono un Motorola k1 que su tío Severus había encantado para que no fuese inservible en Howarts y que a pesar de todo no fuera detectado por el director.

Luego de revisar sus mensajes, correo y jugar un poco distinguió una presciencia femenina. Una niña de su misma edad, con el cabello enmarañado y grandes ojos marrones se adentraba en el compartimiento, lo curioso era que a sus pies se encontraba un sapo.

—Hola ¿Sabes a quien pertenece este sapo? — pregunto la chica, aunque segundos después otro joven de la misma edad reconoció al sapo y les dio las gracias a ambos por encontrarlo.

—Me llamo Hermionie Granger —se presento

—Harry Edgeworth— respondió estrechando su mano.

—He leído sobre ti, tu padre es el fiscal más despiadado de Estados Unidos seguido del alemán Manfred Von Karma — hablo ella como si estuviera recitando una cita textual.

—Esos son solo rumores— le respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—Mi padre puede tener la reputación de un hombre despiadado, pero confía en mí el no es una mala persona.

Minutos después en el compartimiento entro un muchacho llamado Ronald Weasley un pelirrojo al que le hacían falta unas buenas clases de modales, y a Draco Malfoy un rubio arrogante.

Ambos intentaron hacerse descaradamente sus amigos, casi llegando a Howarts Harry y Hermionie decidieron salir con discreción del compartimiento mientras esos dos seguían peleando por razones del estatus económico.

Al llegar a los botes conocieron a Hagrid un mago más alto que el promedio normal y de robusta apariencia que los saludo como uno hace con los amigos de toda la vida. A pesar de que a ambos los incomodo el gesto, no dejaron ver esto, ambos devolvieron el saludo y subieron a la embarcación.

En esta se encontraban dos niños llamados Daphne Greengrass y Theodore Nott, quien a pesar de ser fríos y formales eran muy serios, pero después de unos cuantos minutos empezaban a hablar.

Al llegar a Howarts fueron escoltados hacia el gran comedor por la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, quien les explico el método por el cual los alumnos eran elegidos a sus casas.

En la parte en donde los alumnos serian seleccionados había un sombrero en medio del taburete.

_ Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_Sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Howarts_

_Y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Griffindor,_

_Donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

_Donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_Para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

El comedor entero estallo en aplausos al finalizar la canción, mientras tanto Hermionie le murmuraba en el oído a un asombrado Harry que le daría un gran discurso a Nott por engañarla ¡Solo Había que probarse el sombrero! No era una prueba del otro mundo.

Cada estudiante fue llamado en orden alfabético para medirse el sombrero empezando por una niña llamada Hannah Abbot quien fue a parar a Hufflepuff.

Por apenas una fracción de segundo enfoco su vista en el director Dumbledore. Ese idiota que lo había arrojado al corral de los cerdos en primer lugar.

Pronto los efusivos aplausos se escucharon. Hermionie Granger había sido seleccionada ya, tenía una bonita sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la casa en donde inculcaban la sabiduría el respeto y el amor por los libros, mientras que Neville fue clasificado en Gryffindor, pero Theodore y Daphne los chicos con los que compartió el bote quedaban en Slytherin.

—Harry Potter Edgeworth— dijo la profesora Mcgonagall

— ¿Harry Potter? —los susurros sorprendidos no se hicieron esperar

— ¿Edgeworth? —algunos preguntaron confusos.

—Escuche que su padre mando hombres inocentes a la cárcel — murmuraban otros, pero Harry dejo de hacerles caso en el instante en el cual el sombrero toco su cabeza.

_Mmmm… donde debo ponerte señor Potter_

— ¡Protesto! Es Edgeworth ahora—Harry dijo al sombrero antes de darse cuenta de que estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Phoenix.

_Piensas dos veces las cosas, por lo que Griffindor está descartada, un purista de las reglas, tu padre estaría decepcionado, pero tu madre encantada…_

—Estoy seguro de que los señores Potter eran excelentes personas y me querían mucho, pero la familia es más que la sangre y prueba de ello son mis parientes Phoenix Miles Edgeworth, Maya, Pearl Athena, Dahlia y Apollo —Harry defendió apasionadamente a su familia.

_Entiendo tu punto Señor Potter, prosigamos, solo eres leal con las personas en las cuales confías, eso elimina Hufflepuff, muestras cualidades dignas de un Slytherin pero cualidades más eficientes de un…_

— ¡RAVENCLAW!—Grito el sombrero seleccionador y acto seguido se dirigió a su mesa sentándose al lado de Hermionie.

Pronto se supo que habría un Weasley en Slytherin y nada más y nada menos que Ronald Weasley, causo sorpresa, disgusto y deleite en el chico Edgeworth, pero asco en Malfoy que se sentó en el lado más alejado de la mesa de las serpientes.

Después del banquete se encontró charlando con Penélope Clearwater la prefecta de su casa, quien respondió la adivinanza de la gárgola y esta dejo pasar a los chicos de primer año.

La sala común en colores azul y bronce lo sorprendió en demasía, con los muebles de excelente calidad, pero con vista antigua y elegante fue de su agrado y sabía se sentiría en casa después de todo.

Subió mucho antes a las habitaciones asignadas a los primerizos alumnos, el día de mañana empezaban las clases, y tenía que organizar todo para mañana.

Y en la habitación asignada supo que la compartiría con un muchacho llamado Terry Boot al parecer los Ravenclaw se agrupan en binas y son muy respetuosos con la privacidad, eso encanto al chico de gafas.

Sin discreción alguna, porque estaba solo, saco su teléfono celular y empezó a tomar fotos de su sala común.

La envió por correo electrónico a sus amigos y familiares e inmediatamente recibió respuestas.

La mayoría felicitaciones y un "Duérmete temprano" de parte de su padre, que solo lo hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

Estaba a punto de sacar sus cosas de su baúl cuando un estruendoso sonido proviniendo de él le dio curiosidad. Abrió la tapa sin tapujo alguno y…

. — ¡AHHHHHHH!— Grito sorprendido

De esta salieron fuegos artificiales "_Bright light city gonna set my soul gonna set my soul on fire got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn, so get those stakes up higher"_ sonaba la famosa canción de Elvis Preasley.

Del baúl su tia Dahlia salió vestida como bailarina de cabaret cantando — _"¡Viva las Vegas! ¡Viva Las Vegas! ¡Viva! ¡Viva! ¡Las Vegas!"_ —

— ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí!? — pregunto/ exclamo sorprendido el muchacho después del susto inicial.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? — dijo ella—Por algo soy tu guardiana, vine a protegerte de los malvados planes de los demoniacos magos, por algo la inmigración londinense me dejo pasar esto—mostro una copia del Mangatama que poseía su padre— y esto de su baúl su tia saco uno de esos grandes costales de café colombiano y otro de marihuana de su escote —¡Lo que más amo de la tierra de la tortilla* y la tierra de las cirugías plásticas *— termino de decir la fantasma, pero Harry ya estaba en el piso tratando de controlar sus carcajadas.

Si, este iba a ser un año muy largo.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fiin el tercer chap, seguro se llevaron una sorpresa con lo de la selección de Harry y la aparición de Dahlia pero vamos que si Miles hubiera sido mago hubiera ido allí.<strong>

**No quiero hacer bashing a Ron y Draco pero, asi son los niños de cuando quieren llamar la atención de alguien para que sea su amigo a veces se pelean con otro niño por ver quien le agrada más, pero en el transcurso del fic cambiaran, eso no afecta las parejas que tengo planeadas para ellos.**

***En referencia a México**

***En referencia a Colombia**

** Quiero aclarar que estas definiciones no son mías son de Dahlia Hawtorne(la de este fic), me lavo las manos con ello.**

**Espero les haya gustado el chap no olviden mandar sus Riddles XD**


End file.
